powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zyudenchi
The Beast Batteries (獣電池, Jūdenchi) are special battery-like devices powered by an energy source known as Brave (ブレイブ, Bureibu), which hold the Kyoryu Spirit (キョウリュウスピリット, Kyōryū Supiritto) of what prehistoric animal the Beast Battery represent. To activate them, a Kyoryuger announces "Brave In!" (ブレイブイン！, Bureibu In!), and presses down on a little button on the positive side of the Battery, activating the Brave charge. The Beast Batteries from #1 to 10 hold the Kyoryu Spirits of the Ten Great ZyuDenRyu (十大獣電竜, Jūdai Jūdenryū) and can summon the respective mecha, which sealed the Deboss Army, while the rest of the Beast Batteries hold the Kyoryu Spirits of the Guardians (ガーディアンズ, Gādianzu), which had supported the Ten Great Zyudenryu in their fight against the Deboss Army, and can be used to activate special abilities. The Kyoryugers use the batteries to access special abilities or weapons as well as power up the ZyuDenRyu to their Battle Modes (戦闘モード, Sentō Mōdo) so they can fight and combine with other ZyuDenRyu. When in combat, the Beast Batteries are stored in the MoBuckle. On the other side of the Beast Batteries are the names of the ZyuDenRyu and Guardians that they correspond to in English lettering. Whenever the Kyoryugers' arsenal or a ZyuDenRyu "bites" a Beast Battery, it produces a sound saying "Gaburincho" (ガブリンチョ). When the Beast Batteries are not in use, they are kept in the Charge Box (チャージボックス, Chāji Bokkusu) in the Spirit Base to recharge their Brave reserves. Each Kyoryuger has four copies of each of their totem Beast Batteries. List #'Gabutyra' - a red Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Tyrannosaurus rex; used mainly by Kyoryu Red. #'Parasagun' - a black Beast Batter holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Parasaurolophus; used mainly by Kyoryu Black. #'Stegotchi' - a blue Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Stegosaurus; used mainly by Kyoryu Blue. #'Zakutor' - a green Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Velociraptor; used mainly by Kyoryu Green. #'Dricera' - a pink Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Triceratops; used mainly by Kyoryu Pink. #'Pteragodon' - a golden Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of a pterosaur; used mainly by Kyoryu Gold. After Ramirez assits in defeating Debo Viruson, it is revealed that it is in the posession of the Deboss Army #'Ankydon' - a cyan Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Ankylosaurus; associated with Kyoryu Cyan. #'Bunpachy' - a grey Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Pachycephalosaurus. #'Pleson' - a purple Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Plesiosaurus. #'Bragigas' - a silver Brachiosaurus battery #'DeinoChaser' - a yellow Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Deinonychus Guardians Deino and Chase. Each Kyoryuger has one copy of this Battery to summon a Deino and Chase pair that combine into the DeinoChaser motorcycle. #'Dinosgrander' - an orange Deinosuchus battery #'Kentrospiker' - an aqua Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Kentrosaurus. It is used to combine the Kyoryugers' individual weapons into the Kentro Spiker. If used in a Gaburevolver, it would create a disastrous backfire. #'Stymero' - a magenta Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Styracosaurus. When used in a Gaburevolver, it makes anyone it hits become deeply infatuated with the first person they see. #'Allomerus' - a crimson Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Allosaurus. When used in a Gaburevolver or in Kyoryuzin, it turns it into an improvised flamethrower which fire flames that can reach up to 6,800°C (12,272°F). #'Beyonsmo' - a navy Diplodocus battery #'Ovirappoo' - a red-orange Oviraptor battery #'Igeranodon' - a violet Iguanodon battery #'Tuperanda' - a white Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Tupandactylus. When used in a Gaburevolver, it makes anything and anyone it gets hit by it flexible and rubber-like. #'Gurumonite' - a lime green Ammomite battery #'Archenolon' - a cobalt Archelon battery #'Pukuptor' - a scarlet Fukuiraptor battery #'Futabain' - a black Futabasaurus battery #'Dasplegamos' - a Daspletosaurus battery Trivia *Some of the Beast Batteries sport a name that is a portmanteau between their effect/motif and their respective animal name: **Gabutyra: Gabu (Bite in Japanese) **Parasagun: Gun **Stegotchi: Shield (by changing the "su" kana to the "shi" kana) and Tachi (Sword in Japanese) **Zakutor: Zaku ("to cut" in Japanese) **Dricera: Drill **Pteragodon: God, as lightning has been once referred to as "the wrath from God". **Ankydon: Don (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "heavy thud") **Bunpachy: Baki-baki (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "swift jabs") **Allomerus: Meramera (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "burning flames") **Stymero: Meromero (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "falling down drunk"; usually used in the context of blind lust) **Tuperanda: Perapera (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "flop") Beast Battery Gallery BeastBattery1.jpg|Gabutyra JyuDenChi -2 Parasagun.jpg|Parasagun StegotchiBattery.png|Stegotchi JyuDenChi -4.jpg|Zakutor DriceraBattery.png|Dricera JyuDenChi_-7_Ankydon.jpg|Ankydon JyuDenChi -11.jpg|Deinochaser JyuDenChi 13 KentroSpiker.jpg|Kentrospiker JyuDenChi_-14_Stymero.jpg|Stymero JyuDenChi_-15_Allomerus.jpg|Allomerus JyuDenChi_-19_Tuperanda.jpg|Tuperanda Judenchi Number 20.jpg|Gurumonite Category:Arsenal (Kyoryuger) Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Collectible Devices Category:Changers